Thank You- A Thanksgiving tale for the ER
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: How the employees of the ER spent their Thanksgiving
1. Default Chapter

Dave folded his arms and rested his head on the admit desk before softly snoring  
  
"Should I wake him up Dr.Weaver?" Frank asked  
  
Kerry shook her head."It's Thanksgiving,let him sleep"  
*******************************  
My tea's gone cold,  
I'm wondering why I  
Got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window  
And I can't see at all  
*******************************  
"You put the turkey in the oven before you left,right?" Abby asked,leaning against the doorframe of exam one.  
  
Luka shook his head,"The package said it only took 2 hours"  
  
"Per pound!" Abby bit her lip and chuckled,"2 hours per pound"  
  
Luka blushed,giving an embarrassed laugh.  
  
"How about Doc's tonight?"  
  
"I guess" Luka replied,holding the exam room door open for her to follow him  
*******************************  
And even if I could it'd all be grey  
But your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad  
It's not so bad  
I drank too much last night, got bills to pay  
My head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today  
I'm late for work again  
And even if I'm there, they'll all imply  
That I might not last the day  
And then you call me and it's not so bad  
It's not so bad  
***********************************  
"You can't eat Thanksgiving dinner just with Reese" Cleo blocked Peter from entering the curtained off area  
  
Peter raised an eyebrow  
  
"Come over tonight, bring Reese" she pleaded,"Please?"  
  
He gave a small smile,"Fine Cleo.Fine"  
  
Cleo wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss before moving aside so he could see his patient  
  
Peter disappeared behind the curtain, and Cleo started towards the admit desk  
  
"Cleo?"  
  
Cleo spun around,"Yeah?"  
  
"Should I bring something?"  
**************************************  
And I want to thank you  
For giving me the best day of my life  
And oh just to be with you  
Is having the best day of my life  
***************************************  
Carter straightened his tie for the 50th time that hour and smoothed the front of his jacket on the brightly lit front porch  
  
Inside the large house,lights were on and he could hear loud banter  
  
"Hi" he smiled when the front door swung open, bottle of wine in hand  
  
Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders. Her small frame was draped in a small black dress and her feet bare. "I thought you weren't supposed to touch that stuff" she pointed to the bottle. Deb smiled,"Come on in"  
  
"It's not open is it?" Carter teased,handing her the bottle and his coat  
  
"You've got a point" Deb answered,standing on the balls of her feet to hang up his coat."They're all in there"  
  
Carter nodded,"Okay.."  
  
"So are my shoes" Deb said smugly,searching his face with her eyes  
  
Carter blushed,"I wasn't going to say anything"  
  
"Go make yourself comfortable" Deb started towards the kitchen, swinging the wine bottle at her side,"I'll be right there"  
  
"Deb?"  
  
"Hmm?" Deb asked,looking at him from over her shoulder  
  
"Let me give you a hand.." Carter loosened his tie and chased after her  
  
"Afarid to be alone with my family?"  
  
Carter nodded earnestly."Should I take off my shoes?"  
*****************************************  
Push the door, I'm home at last  
And I'm soaking through and through  
Then you handed me a towel  
And all I see is you  
And even if my house falls down  
I wouldn't have a clue  
Because you're near me  
*******************************************  
Dave opened one eye,yawning. He sniffed suspicously at the turkey tv dinner placed in front of him  
  
He sat up, looked around and shrugged before eating the food and yawning.  
*******************************************  
And I want to thank you  
For giving me the best day of my life  
And oh just to be with you  
Is having the best day of my life  
*******************************************  
"Dad!!" Rachel yelled  
  
"Mark!" Liz cried from their bedroom  
  
Mark stood in the hall,glancing back and forth between the rooms."I'll order a pizza.."  
  
"Yes!" Rachel laughed  
  
Liz opened the bedroom door in a huff."We're having pizza for Ella's first Thanksgiving?"  
  
Just then the doorbell rang  
  
"I'll get that" mark called,running to the front of the house  
  
"Hi" Susan held out the bottle of wine,"Bad timing?"  
  
Mark shook his head,"On time..exactly,wow..ummm"  
  
"Need a hand?" Susan pushed the door open alittle  
  
He nodded.. 


	2. When I grow up (Dave)

"Daddy!!" Riley ran down the stairs  
  
Dave stood on the step and yawned,"Be good"  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
His mother clucked her tongue  
  
"I'll be there around 9" Dave buttoned the coat on the small girl and gave her a playful shove towards his mother  
  
  
She raised an eyebrow,"What's that in Dave time?"  
  
Dave pursed his lips,"I'll see you later Riley"  
*******************************************  
I've been caught out   
Like a giant juggernaut   
Happy hours   
Golden showers   
On a cruise to freak you out   
********************************************  
"CHIEF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dave ran into the hospital,his heart racing in his chest  
  
"If you're going to ask to leave early" Kerry turned and watched Luka and Abby walk away,"You're like two minutes too late"  
  
He groaned,"Come on.."  
  
"Someone needs to be here when Daddy dearest carves into his hand,Matucci" Romano called  
  
Kerry pursed her lips,"Robert??"  
  
"No, I didn't come down here to torment the residents.."  
  
Dave walked loudly and bitterly towards the lounge, his bag in hand  
**********************************************  
We could fly a helicopter   
Nothing left to talk about   
Entertain you   
Celebrate you   
I'll be back to frame you   
**********************************************  
He leaned against the wall and squeezed his forehead with his pinched fingers."This is my job, Mama"  
  
  
Deb hit Carter's arm as they entered the lounge and she noticed him on the phone  
  
"It's just another one of his girlfriends" Carter answered,"We can talk.."  
  
Dave narrowed his eyes,"Fine, tell Riley whatever you want to tell her.I can't do anything about this"  
***********************************************  
When I grow up   
I'll be stable   
When I grow up   
I'll turn the tables   
***********************************************  
4:30 pm  
  
"I hate Thanksgiving.You'd think people would learn about poultry and food poisoning by now" Dave grimaced as another patient vomited in chairs  
  
Abby raised an eyebrow  
  
"And you..I had a dinner I had to cancel" he pointed at her accusingly  
  
She shook her head,"Don't blame me,it was Luka's idea"  
  
"So you want me to blame Luka?" they looked over at chairs  
  
Abby nodded,"Ms.Arroyo?"  
**************************************************  
Trying hard to fit among you   
Floating out to wonderland   
Unprotected   
God I'm pregnant   
Damn the consequences   
**************************************************  
8:00 pm  
  
His pager kept going off. Dave would look down,already knowing what the number was  
  
"Who do you owe money?" Cleo asked,smiling over at the curtain where Peter was  
  
He leaned against the front desk,"It's not like that"  
  
"Everything all right?"  
  
Dave nodded,"Just missing the family dinner  
*************************************************  
Blood and blisters   
On my fingers   
Chaos rules when we're apart   
Watch my temper   
I go mental   
I'll try to be gentle   
***************************************************  
12:00 am  
  
"Run a blood gas,too" Dave scratched the back of his neck."I think I got it covered"  
  
Malik nodded  
  
"I'll be at the admit desk if you need anything.." Dave yawned,pushing his way out of the exam room. The hospital was empty  
***************************************************  
Don't take offense   
Better make amends   
Rip it all to shreds and let it go   
****************************************************  
1:00 am  
  
"Do you know if he ate,Frank?" Kerry asked as she put on her coat  
  
Frank shrugged  
  
"Do me a favor, and make up one of the turkey tv dinners in the freezer for him.."  
  
Frank nodded,"Sure thing Dr.Weaver" 


	3. Life is Sweet (Abby and Luka)

"I'm leaving Randi" Abby threw her bag over her s houlder  
  
Behind her Luka cleared his throat  
  
"WE'RE leaving Randi " she chuckled, reaching behind her for Luka's hand."Happy Thanksgiving"  
*******************************  
Life Is Sweet  
  
It's a pity   
it's a crying shame   
who pulled you down again?   
How painful it must be   
to bruise so easily   
inside   
*******************************  
"I'm surprised everytime I get a chance to get out of this place" Abby commented,"Like it's too good to be true"  
  
Luka nodded as they walked to Doc's  
  
"Luka" Abby stopped and grabbed his wrist."That line.."  
  
People were sitting in their cars, sitting on the side of the street, on the front steps of Doc's waiting to get a table  
  
"Who would have thought" Luka chuckled,"People actually waiting to get in there and eat that food, volunteerily."  
  
They turned to each other and laughed  
*********************************  
Well, they told you life was hard   
misery from the start   
it's dull, it's slow, it's painful   
*********************************  
"The man's funny!" Luka proclaimed,"Come on!"  
  
Abby shook her head as they got off the El and started walking towards their apartment."He's a sexist jerk is what he is"  
  
He shrugged  
  
"You're just going to give up like that?" Abby stoppped smiling smugly  
  
Luka nodded, "Go on up,I'm going to run to the store"  
  
"Right now?"  
  
Luka nodded,"I'll be back in a little while" wearing a huge grin, Luka took off back towards the El  
*********************************  
But I tell you life is sweet   
inspite of the misery   
there's so much more   
be grateful   
well, whom do you believe?   
who will you listen to   
who will it be?   
because it's high time you decide   
in your own mind   
**********************************  
Abby stood by the window watching for Luka  
  
His keys rattled in the door  
  
"Luka?"  
  
"I've got a surprise" he called,"Go wait in the bedroom"  
  
"We're awfully bossy tonight,aren't we?" Abby raised an eyebrow coyly  
  
"A-B-B-Y!!"  
  
"I'm going I'm going"  
**************************************  
I've tried to comfort you   
I've tried to tell you to be patient   
They are blind and they can't see   
fortune gonna come one day   
all gonna fade away   
***************************************  
He looked around suspicously as he pulled things out of his paper bags  
  
"Luka?" he called  
  
"Not yet"  
  
"When?" Abby studied the mosquito in the corner of the room  
  
"I'll let you know" he called back."get the mosiquito with my shoe"  
  
"How'd you...??" Abby stuttered  
  
From the kitchen Luka let out a loud laugh  
****************************************  
For they told you life was hard   
misery from the start   
it's dull, it's slow, it's painful  
***************************************  
"Luka?" Abby called  
  
He looked around the room one last time at the sloppily tacked up white christmas lights, the table clothe he had thrown over the coffee table, the cushions on the floor.Luka nodded,"Close your eyes" he turned off the light the room twinkling.  
  
"Are you going to help me?"  
  
"OOps" he chuckled  
  
Abby stood in the doorway, her eyes squinted shut."luka?"  
  
"Coming" he pulled the bottle of sparkling cider out of the freezer and put it on the coffee table with the cartons of Chinese food. He took long strides to her side."Ready?"  
  
Abby sighed  
  
"I'm going to take that as a yes" Luka replied, slipping her arm through his  
**************************************  
But I tell you life is sweet   
inspite of the misery   
there's so much more   
**************************************  
"You bought Chinese!" Abby cried,perched on a cushion  
  
Luka nodded  
  
"It's beautiful" she looked around the living room in awe  
  
"They were out of candles" Luka said sheepishly,sinking down next to her,chopsticks in hand  
  
"Cranberry cider?" she raised an eyebrow  
  
Luka nodded,"They were out of regular.."  
  
"I'm just waiting for the flowers" Abby teased,"You really went all out, I mean wow.."  
  
"It's Thanksgiving" Luka reached behind the couch for the dried roses he had found  
  
Abby's eyes widened."Anything else I should know about?"  
  
He stabbed at a shrimp with his chopsticks and held it in front of her parted lips."No, I think that's it"  
  
"You successfully surprised me" Abby replied before eating and smiling  
  
Luka smiled,"I figured we'd start our own Thanksgiving tradition"  
*************************************  
Life is oh so very short   
life is sweet   
and life is oh so very short   
life is sweet 


	4. Peaceful World (Peter and Cleo)

"Come on man" Peter groaned  
  
Reese shook his head  
  
"You gotta wear the shirt.."  
  
He shook his head feverishly,his hands moving quickly  
  
"I know you hate button up shirts, please Reese?"  
*********************************  
Come on baby take a ride with me  
I'm up from Indiana down to Tennessee  
Everything is cool as can be  
In a peaceful world  
  
*********************************  
Reese pounded on Cleo's door  
  
"well" Cleo chuckled,"Hello" she eyed Peter in his shirt and tie and Reese in his dirty t-shirt and shorts."I see who won the arguement"  
  
He narrowed his eyes,handing her a bottle of wine  
  
"Come on in Reese" Cleo signed,"You too"  
  
Peter chuckled  
***********************************  
People know this world is a wreck  
We're sick and tired of being politically correct  
If I see through it now but I didn't at first  
The hypocrites made it worse and worse  
Lookin' down their noses at what people say  
These are just words and words are okay  
It's what you do and not what you say  
If you're not part of the future then get out of the way  
***********************************  
"Food's almost done" Cleo called over her shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen  
  
Reese grinned and ran towards the pile of toys in the middle of Cleo's living room  
  
"Where'd you get those?" Peter asked  
  
She turned around,"I've always had them"  
  
He nodded,"I knew that"  
  
"No you didn't" Cleo laughed,"Give me a hand?"  
***********************************  
Come on baby take a ride with me  
I'm up from Indiana down to Tennessee  
Everything is cool as can be  
In a peaceful world  
***********************************  
He reached his hand into the pain,preparing to tear a piece of skin off the turkey  
  
"I don't think so" Cleo slapped his hand  
  
Peter raised an eyebrow,his tie now loosened around his neck."Thank you"  
  
"Don't mention it" Cleo replied,she eyed him smugly."Sorry I didn't dress up like you.Me and Reese, we're two of a kind"  
  
Peter eyed her tank top and sweat pants and chuckled."my bad.."  
************************************  
Racism lives in the U.S. today  
Better get hip to what Martin Luther King had to say  
I don't want my kids being brought up this way  
Hatred to each other is not okay  
Well I'm not a preacher just a singer son  
But I can see more work to be done  
It's what you do and not what you say  
If you're not part of the future then get out of the way  
  
***********************************  
"Let's go wash your hands" Cleo signed,reaching down for Reese's hand  
  
The little boy grabbed her hand and followed along side her to the bathroom  
  
peter put the salad down on the table and let out a loud sigh.  
*************************************  
Come on baby take a ride with me  
I'm up from Indiana down to Tennessee  
Everything is cool as can be  
In a peaceful world  
  
*************************************  
"I need your help Reese" Cleo stood by the door,watching him play with the suds  
  
Reese pulled his hands away from the sink,bubbles flying everywhere  
  
They both giggled.  
  
"After you wash" Cleo signed,still laughing,bubbles in her curly hair  
*************************************  
*************************************  
They both came out of the bathroom loudly, smiles that showed they shared a secret  
  
Peter raised an eyebrow."Ready to eat?"  
  
Cleo and Reese nodded."As soon as you carve the turkey Dr.Benton" Cleo gave a soft smile  
  
He smiled back,"Ready little man?"  
  
Reese nodded,grinning  
  
"What's with him?" Peter asked  
  
Cleo shrugged,slinging spoonfuls of mashed potatoes on their plates  
  
"What's going on Reese?" he put the knife down and signed  
  
Reese replied with a flourish of hands  
  
Peter's eyes got wide  
****************************************  
Lay back the top and ride with me  
I'm up from Indiana down to Tennessee  
Everything is cool as can be  
In a peaceful world  
****************************************  
"I think he got over excited"   
  
Peter opened his eyes,looking up at Cleo and Reese looking down at him."We should eat.."  
  
Cleo and Reese both looked at him suspicously  
  
"She really wants to marry me?" he signed to Reese  
  
The little boy nodded  
  
Cleo crept behind him,encircling his waist with her arms. In her hand she held a small velvet box."Happy Thanksgiving"  
  
"Why now?"  
  
"So you wouldn't forget our anniversary" she laughed  
*******************************************  
The money's good and the work is okay  
Looks like everything is rollin our way  
'Til you gotta look the devil in the eye  
You know that bastard's one big lie  
So be careful with your heart and what you love  
Make sure that it was sent from above  
It's what you do and not what you say  
If you're not part of the future then get out of the way  
  
*******************************************  
They crept quietly into the kitchen,carefully resting the dishes in the sink as Reese slept on the couch  
  
"So the thing about turkey's true,huh?" Cleo smiled,leaning against the refrigator  
  
Peter undid the cuffs of his sleeves and rolled them up to his elbows."You wanna get married"  
  
Cleo nodded,"That was the plan.."  
  
"I was going to.."  
  
Her eyes got wide."You were going to propose?"  
  
Peter shrugged,as the sink filled with suds and warm water.  
  
"Peter!"Cleo dug her hand into the soap and flung someof it at him.She froze,waiting for his reaction  
****************************************  
Come on baby take a ride with me  
I'm up from Indiana down to Tennessee  
Everything is cool as can be  
In a peaceful world  
****************************************  
"My shirt.." his face was blank.Peter broke out into a grin and grabbed her around the waist  
  
Cleo laughed,"Let me go.."  
  
He held a handful of suds over her head  
  
"no..Peter!"  
  
"Maybe I was" Peter smashed the bubbles into her hair  
  
Cleo narrowed her eyes,"Thanks.."  
  
"My shirt"  
  
"my hair!"  
  
He looked at her and started to laugh. Cleo held onto the front of his shirt,unbuttoning the buttons."Let me go wash this"  
  
"We'll wash your hair later" Peter replied,kissing her neck  
  
"You never told me.."  
  
Peter pulled away as he leaned against the sink."I don't know.."  
  
She watched him reach behind him for more bubbles,"Peter..."  
  
"Yeah.." he put some of the bubbles on the tip of her nose  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Peter nodded,"Yeah.This way you have no excuse for forgetting our anniversary.."  
  
Cleo wiped her nose with his sleeve  
  
"Because it's thanksgiving" they said together and laughed  
  
"Jinx!" Cleo called  
  
"Hey!!"   
**********************************  
Lay back the top and ride with me  
I'm up from Indiana down to Tennessee  
Everything is cool as can be  
In a peaceful world  
  
Hey yeah  
Hey yeah  
Hey yeah  
Hey yeah 


	5. I Want to Be in Love (John and Deb 1)

"Oh shit!" he muttered,staring at the clock hatefully  
  
Deb raised an eyebrow,peeking behind the curtain to look at him  
  
"Don't ask" Carter caught her eye  
  
"I wasn't going to say a thing" she chuckled,turning back to her patient."What are you doing tonight?"  
  
Carter pulled the curtain back and glared  
  
"So that 'oh shit' had some sort of meaning" Deb snickered  
  
He nodded,"They're not waiting for me, the big Carter family thanksgiving dinner.I'm supposed to call though.."  
  
Deb raised an eyebrow  
  
"My parents are in town"  
  
She nodded,"Suurreee John"  
  
"What!"  
***********************************  
I have climbed the highest mountain  
I have sailed across the sea  
I have wrestled with my demons  
And woke up with only me  
***********************************  
He slowed his pace so she could walk beside him.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Carter shook his head  
  
"For me.."  
  
He stopped,"Last time I did something for you.."  
  
"Johnnnnnn"  
  
Carter sighed,"What time?"  
  
"Thank you!" Deb cried,"Thank you thank you!"  
**************************************  
I have been around the block  
Three times maybe four  
And I think I deserve just a little more  
**************************************  
He looked up at the clock,it seemed to be moving way too fast for him.  
  
"Got someplace to go tonight?" Mark asked,brushing past him towards the board  
  
Carter nodded."The Chen family dinner"  
  
"Jing Mei's home?"  
  
He nodded,blushing slightly,"Yeah.."  
  
Mark chuckled,"Meeting the parents.."he walked towards the lounge  
  
"It's not like that!" Carter called after him,"It's not!!"  
*****************************************  
In front of total strangers won't you kiss me  
Flowers for no reason but you miss me  
Oh I want to be in love  
You're standing on the doorstep in the rain  
Cause you couldn't wait to see me once again  
Oh I want to be in love 


	6. I Want to Be in Love (John and Deb 2)

His head snapped back and forth,trying to catch the bits of conversation that was in English  
  
Beside him,Deb yawned  
  
"How much longer?" Carter leaned over and whispered in her ear  
  
Deb caught her father glare at Carter and smirked,"Anxious to leave?"  
  
"No" he hissed,blushing,"That's not it.."  
***************************************  
I have made some big mistakes  
And I've paid a heavy price  
***************************************  
"Jing Mei!" her mother called,"I need a hand.."  
  
Deb looked at Carter warily  
  
"I'm fine" he replied,twirling the napkin around his finger,"Go.."  
******************************************  
******************************************  
"He's cute"  
  
Deb blushed,"Mummy!" she shut the kitchen door quickly  
  
"What!"   
  
Deb sighed,"He had nowhere else to go,so I invited him"  
  
"Hasn't touched his food"  
  
She shrugged,"I'll go.."  
  
"Your father doesn't like him"  
  
Deb rolled her eyes,"I know"  
********************************************  
I found a little peace between will and sacrifice  
I have watched as all my dreams   
Went walking out the door  
And I think I deserve just a little more  
********************************************  
She slid into the chair next to him  
  
Carter softly snored his eyes barely closed  
  
Deb leaned over and elbowed his ribs  
  
He shot up with a jolt,"Ohh"  
  
Deb flashed a smile,"Good morning doctor"  
  
Carter blushed,"I.."  
  
Deb looked around the room,"Let's go for a walk"  
  
His neck burned with Deb's father's eyes burning into him."I.."  
  
"Let's go John" she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the backdoor  
***********************************************  
I'm looking for a heart of gold  
I'm looking for a hand to hold  
A happy end  
Strong and kind  
Somewhere to rest my troubled mind  
***********************************************  
He stood on the step,watching his breath form into clouds."Aren't you cold?"  
  
Deb rubbed her arms to keep warm."Let's walk.."  
  
Carter shook his head,taking off his jacket as he followed her."At least put this on" he drapped his jacket over her shoulders  
  
Deb smiled,"Thanks.."  
  
"Your father doesn't like me"  
  
"I'd be worried if I was dating you" Deb replied sarcastically,"but since I'm not,does it matter?"  
  
Carter shrugged as they walked along the garden path  
  
"Your family doesn't like me.."  
************************************************  
In front of total strangers won't you kiss me  
Flowers for no reason but you miss me  
Oh I want to be in love  
************************************************  
"Remeber when you came here to talk me into staying at County" Deb said quietly  
  
Carter nodded,"Barely.That was a long time ago"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
He watched her slowly place her hand in his."Deb?"  
  
"Come on.." she started towards a small poolhouse in the darkened part of the yard  
  
"Should I be scared?" he teased  
***************************************************  
  
On Tuesday light the candles bring me wine  
Wednesday morning I won't get to work on time  
Oh I want to be in love  
**************************************************  
She stood in the darkened doorway and looked around."This was mine in high school"  
  
"It's dusty.." he commented,running his fingers along the windowsill  
  
Deb chuckled  
  
She looked so small then,in the dark. Carter couldn't help but grin  
  
"What's so funny?" Deb raised an eyebrow, as she dug around the room.  
  
Carter shook his head from outside the door,"Nothing"  
  
"Why are you grinning?" a light from inside appeared, and he could see her dust covered in the middle of boxes and pink painted walls."That's the color of amoxicillin" he proclaimed  
  
When Deb raised her arms, the jacket made it look like she had navy blue colored wings."I'm looking for something.."  
  
  
" You keep your virginity in a box?"  
  
"JOHN!"  
***************************************  
Surprise me as I'm stepping off the plane  
Take my hand as they play our song again  
Oh I want to be in love  
***************************************  
"Here we go" Deb called from a step stool, half her body in a tall box, her bare feet kicking beneath her  
  
"Need some help down?" He called  
  
Deb mumbled something under her breath as she slowly climbed down off the stood, a stuffed animal tucked under her arm."Here, Tom the Turkey" she held up the stuffed turkey in front of his face  
  
Carter raised an eyebrow  
  
"So you don't forget tonight" she smiled softly  
  
He reached out for the ratty toy."well.."  
  
Deb stood in front of him,searching his face  
  
"Thanks, I guess"  
  
She rolled her eyes,"Ingrate"  
  
"But your mom thinks I'm cute!" Carter teased  
  
Deb's cheeks blushed  
  
"Here" he stepped closer to her, hunched over in the doorway. Carter leaned down and gently kissed her,his eyes squinted closed. He stepped back and opened them slowly,watching her face."So you don't forget tonight.."  
*******************************  
Oh I want to be in love 


End file.
